ostpreussenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Prußen
miniatur|Ungefähre Siedlungsgebiete der baltischen Stämme im 12. Jahrhundert. Ostbalten in braun, Westbalten in grün miniatur|Vorsichtigere Karte der prußischen Stämme im 13. Jahrhundert anhand der Encyclopaedia Lithuanica; grau: Galinder als Balten, aber nicht Prußen, Sassen u. Lubava prußisch-slawische Mischgebiete Die Prußen (nach der Eigenbezeichnung Prūsai) waren der baltische Volksstamm, auf den der geografische Name Preußen zurückgeht. Auch als Altpreußen, Prussen, Pruzzen oder lateinisch Pruteni bekannt, lag das Siedlungsgebiet der zwölf prußischen Teilstämme im 13. Jahrhundert zwischen der Weichsel (nach Meinung von Linguisten auch westlich der Weichsel bis an die Persante) und der Minge, die von Norden kommend bei Šilutė (Heydekrug) in das Delta der Memel mündet. Das Siedlungsgebiet der Prußen hatte in der Bronzezeit größere AusdehnungGebiet zur Bronzezeit und nicht dieselben Grenzen wie das später als Preußen bezeichnete Staatswesen oder die Provinzen. Bodenfunde belegen eine ununterbrochene Besiedlung der altpreußischen Kerngebiete seit dem Ende der Jungsteinzeit bis ins Mittelalter. Die vorherige Bewohnung der Weichselregion wiederholte sich nach der Abwanderung der Weichselgermanen. Archäologische Funde im Kulmer Land und im Stammesgebiet der Sudauer-Jatwinger deuten im 13. Jahrhundert allerdings schon auf eine gemischt baltisch-slawische Besiedlung angefangen mit den Eroberungszügen Boleslaw I.http://postilla.mch.mii.lt/Kalba/baltai.en.htm Auch die Zuordnung der Schalauer zu den Prußen (s. u.) wurde über einen längeren Zeitraum widersprüchlich diskutiert. Nach ihrer endgültigen Unterwerfung durch den Deutschen Orden wurden die Prußen von deutschen und wie in Masuren durch polnische Zuwanderer assimiliert. Ihre Sprache, das Altpreußische, auch Prussisch, Prußisch oder Pruzzisch genannt, ist seit dem 17. Jahrhundert außer Gebrauch bzw. ausgestorben und nur unvollständig dokumentiert. In jüngerer Zeit wird versucht, die Sprache zu erschließen. Eigenname der Prußen Über die Kampfzeit des Ordens und die kriegerischen Ereignisse berichtet der Priesterbruder des Deutschen Ordens Peter von Dusburg. In seiner Chronicon Terrae Prussiae (1326) nennt er die Bewohner des Landes Prutheni (latinisierte Form). Der Eigenname Prūsai wird mit einem langen u'' gesprochen. Bei der Deutung sind sich die Linguisten nicht einig: Als etymologische Angaben werden prußisch ''prūta bzw. prūota für „Verstand, Klugheit“, prūsna für „Angesicht“, prūsas für „hochgewachsen“ und altindisch purusah für „Mensch, Mann“ genannt. In den baltischen Sprachen wird s'' stimmlos wie ''ß, z'' dagegen wie ein stimmhaftes ''s wie in Suppe gesprochen. Die lange Zeit übliche Schreibweise Pruzzen stammt aus einer Zeit, als der Buchstabe z'' (außer am Wortanfang) oft zur Bezeichnung des stimmlosen ''s benutzt wurde. Daher wird die Aussprache mit der Schreibweise Prußen korrekter wiedergegeben. Religion der Prußen miniatur|Rautentanz prußischer Frauen im 17. Jahrhundert. Der Rautenstrauch ist eine heilige Pflanze mit wirr wachsenden Ästchen und symbolisiert die „Verknotigung“ mit der Götterwelt Die Religion (Baltische Mythologie) der Prußen ist eine Naturreligion. Peter von Dusburg berichtet: „Und weil sie Gott nicht kannten, so kam es, dass sie irrtümlich alle Kreatur als Gott verehrten, nämlich die Sonne, den Mond und die Sterne, Vögel und Vierfüßler bis auf die Kröte. Sie hatten auch heilige Haine, Felder und Gewässer, so dass sie darin Holz zu hauen, Äcker zu bestellen und Fische zu fangen nicht wagten.“ In der älteren weiblichen Religionsschicht werden besonders die Sonnengöttin Saule, ihre Tochter, die Erdgöttin Semine und die Schicksalsgöttin Laima verehrt. Aus dieser Zeit stammen die Sonnenwendfeste. Die Erdgöttin wird durch erdnahe Tiere wie Schlange und Kröte dargestellt. Zu Ehren der Semina (zärtlich Seminele genannt) wurde bei Familienfeiern der erste Schnaps stets auf die Erde gegossen. In der späteren indogermanischen männlichen Religionsschicht steht an höchster Stelle der faktisch unanrufbare Deiwus (lit. diēvas, lett. dievs, nehrg.-kur. dies). Die darunter stehenden Götter Patolos, Perkunos und Potrimpos galten demnach im Volk als die höchsten Götter. In der heidnischen Religion gab es weder Teufel noch Hölle. Im Zuge der Christianisierung wurde dem Sterbegott Patolos die Bezeichnung Pikollos (Teufel), sowie Krieger (Pike = Waffe) gegeben. Perkunos wird als Ziegenbock dargestellt. Ihm zu Ehren wurden in heiligen Hainen und Wäldern an mistelbewachsenen Eichen ewige Feuer unterhalten. Korche, Curche oder Curcho war der Erntegott. miniatur|Der Tirklo, heidnische Kultstätte in Sudauen In der Naturreligion glaubt man nicht an Seelenwanderung. Man nimmt zwei Seelen an: Die Wele ist ein ätherisches Schattenwesen, das zu den Göttern emporsteigt, die Dusin ist der Teil der Seele, der in der Nähe der Grabstelle bleibt und somit den Kontakt zu den Hinterbliebenen aufrechterhält. Deshalb wurden Friedhöfe stets auf Hügeln angelegt, damit die Wele leichter zu den Göttern aufsteigen konnte. Damit die Dusin nicht verletzt wurde, durften Bäume und Sträucher auf Friedhöfen nicht beschnitten werden. Tisch und Bank dienten bei besonderen Mahlzeiten, die mit den Toten eingenommen wurden, der Gemütlichkeit. Als später die Friedhofspflicht eingeführt wurde, geschah es nicht selten, dass Leichen heimlich ausgegraben und oben auf dem Hügel bestattet wurden. Die Einzäunung der Seelen auf dem Friedhof war ein unerträglicher Gedanke. Auch bei „Schreikindern“ schob man diese Eigenart auf die ungewollte Taufe, sodass diese in komplizierten Ritualen wieder abgewaschen wurde. Der Ordenschronist Simon Grunau (ca. 1470–ca. 1530), ein Dominikaner und allgemein als unzuverlässige Quelle bewertet, geriet einmal in eine Bockheiligung: (Zum Verständnis: Der „Waidelott“ ist ein männlicher oder weiblicher Sprecher oder Prediger der unteren heidnischen Priesterkaste; „kirwaite“ ist der Opferschmaus; „sta nossen rickie“: sinngemäß „einer von uns“, wörtlich „es ist unser Herr“.) miniatur|Prußischer Priester bei der Bockheiligung 1561 Musik Die prußischen Lieder sind im Vergleich mit den litauischen viel archaischer, wozu viel die Reformation beigetragen hat. Es wurde das Singen von Psalmen und Chorälen gelehrt, deren Melodien und Formen völlig anders waren. Die Menschen wurden angehalten, selbst zu Hause das Singen ihrer Volkslieder zu unterlassen, sodass diese in den Untergrund gedrängt wurden und sich nicht im üblichen Gruppengesang weiterentwickeln konnten. Die pentatonischen Lieder der Landbevölkerung weisen sich durch charakteristische Quartensprünge aus, während die Sprünge der Fischerlieder auch Quinten, Sexten und Oktaven nach oben beinhalten und so das Schaukeln der Schiffe nachahmen. Bei den Fischerliedern fehlen auch Synkopen und Tanzrhythmen. Typisch für prußische Lieder sind auch chromatische Tonfolgen mit gut erkennbarer Modulation. Da die tief gläubige Bevölkerung angehalten wurde, in fremder Sprache zu beten und fremde Lieder zu singen, wurde ihre Religiosität nicht befriedigt. So wurden die "deutschen" Lieder in ihrem Sinne verschönert, und der Organist musste sich wohl oder übel der Gemeinde anpassen, wenn diese Töne in die Länge zog oder verkürzte oder gar mitten im Choral den Rhythmus wechselte. Die Rhythmenwechsel in den Singtanzliedern machen es zudem manchmal erforderlich, in den 5/4-Takt auszuweichen. Allgemein werden der 2/4-Takt und der 3/8-Takt bevorzugt, seltener der 6/8-Takt. Den meisten Liedern liegt eine Wehmut, eine Melancholie zugrunde. Das Verhältnis zwischen Moll und Dur beträgt etwa 6:1. „Bei diesen Wachfeuern erschallen die langgezogenen wehmütigen Rund- und Chorgesänge der Dzimken; alsbald greift Einer zur Violine oder zum Dudelsack, die Anderen fassen sich bei den Händen und springen und tanzen im Kreise herum. Der Tanz ist oft ein Solo, oft ein mimisches Gegeneinander- und Umeinanderherumtanzen von Zweien, wobei das schnelle Sichumwerfen besonders interessirt. Der Oberkörper bewegt sich wenig, aber die Füße sind in kleinen zierlichen Wendungen und Sprüngen unerschöpflich. Die im Ganzen schwächliche Gestalt des Dzimken entwickelt im Tanz alle Schönheit, deren sie fähig ist. Die Violine spielt eine hopferartige Melodie, Tänzer und Zuschauer klatschen mit schallenden Händen den Takt, der eine oder andere bricht auch wohl in ein helles Juchzen aus…“ (Anm. „Dzimken“ sind Flößer) * Szoka kiszkis, szoka lapė, szoka wisi žwėris (Tanzt der Hase, tanzt der Fuchs, tanzen alle Tiere) * ir tas briedis, il garietis, ir tas ne tylėju. (selbst das Elch, das langebeinte, mag im Forst nicht ruhen.) „Die littauische Jugend übertrifft die deutsche in geschwinder Erlernung der schwersten Melodien; seien es weltliche oder geistliche, man kann ihren wohlklingenden taktfesten Gesang nicht ohne Bewegung hören. Wenn die Mädchen ihre theils erlernten, theils aus dem Steigreif gedichteten Liebeslieder und Liebesklagen singen, tönt ihre Stimme in einem weichen wollüstigen Schmelz, und derselbe Ausdruck lagert sich dann um Mund und Augen, so daß der Fremde, wenn er auch nicht ein Wort versteht, doch den Sinn erräth."“ (Anm. mit „littauisch“ ist das nördliche Ostpreußen gemeint.)Glagau, Otto: Littauen und die Littauer, Tilsit 1869 Instrumente wurden alle selbst hergestellt. Sie wuchsen quasi überall, man musste sie sich nur ein wenig herrichten. Sehr beliebt waren Saiteninstrumente wie Geige, Fiedel, Cello und die zitherähnliche Kantele oder Kankle. Diese hatte ursprünglich nur fünf Saiten, wurde aber später auch mit bis zu dreiundzwanzig Saiten bespannt. Sie gab es in verschiedenen Größen und wurden meist in D-Dur oder D-Moll gestimmt. Flöten gab es in jeder Größe, oft wurden sie unten mit einem Rinderhorn als Klangverstärker versehen. Eine besondere Flöte war die Trimiete, in der alphornlangen Version auch (der) Trubas (prußisch trupas: Holzklotz, Baum) genannt. Diese wurden aus ganzen Bäumen hergestellt, die der Länge nach gespalten und ausgehöhlt wurden. Dann wurden sie mit Pech zusammengeleimt und mit Birkenrinde und Bändern umwickelt. Die kleinere aber trotzdem sehr laute Trimiete (prußisch triun-metas: Drittel-Maß) wurde von Hütejungen auf Waldweiden gebraucht und spielte meist Quart- und Sextintervalle. 1638 schreibt die Insterburger Kirchenvisitation: „Desgleichen läuft dabei auch das Unwesen, dass sie gemeiniglich über der Predigt aufgezogen kommen und mit Trummel und Pfeifen ein großes Getümmel machen, dadurch Pfarrer und Kirchenbesuch gestört werden. Darum wird solches unzeitiges Getrummel verboten und wenn sie es nicht lassen wollen, sollen ihnen durchstochen und zerschnitten und die Pfeifen zerschlagen, auch der Kirche 3 Mark Strafe erlegt werden.“ Sprachdenkmäler ''Siehe: Altpreußische Sprache Bereits Simon Grunau schrieb 89 Wörter nieder, man beschuldigte ihn jedoch, sie nicht verstanden zu haben. Zur Zeit der Reformation wurde noch überall prußisch gesprochen. Seit dieser Zeit gab es ernsthafte Bestrebungen lutherischer Pastoren, dem Volk das Christentum näherzubringen, und 1545 wurde der Katechismus in prußischer Sprache herausgegeben. Problematisch waren die verschiedenen Dialekte. So heißt z. B. der Bär „clokis“ (bartisch), „klokijs/ tlokijs“ (samländisch), „tlakis“ (sudauisch) und „meška“ (schalauisch-nadrauisch). „Da die Sprache in viele Mundarten getheilt war, so hatte man den Einfall, aus allen Mundarten eine allgemeine zusammen zu setzen, welche allen gleich verständlich seyen sollte. Aber da sie im Gegentheil allen unverständlich war, so arbeitete man ihn noch in eben dem Jahr um, und legte dabey die Samländische Mundart als die bekannteste zum Grunde.“ (J.S. Vater). ;Vaterunser nach Simon Grunau * Nossen Thewes, cur tu es Delbes, * Schwiz gesger thowes Wardes; * Penag mynys thowe Mystalstibe; * Toppes Pratres giriad Delbszisne, tade tymnes sennes Worsinny; * Dodi momines an nosse igdenas Magse; * Unde geitkas pamas numas musse Nozegun, cademas pametam nusson Pyrtainekans; * No wede numus panam Padomum; * Swalbadi mumes newusse Layne. Jesus. Amen. ;Vaterunser nach Prätorius * Thewes nossen, cur tu es Debbes, * Schwisch gesger thowes Wardes; * Pena mynis thowe Wiswalstybe; * Toppes Patres gir iat Delbeszisne, tade tymnes senjnes Worsinny; * Annosse igdenas Mayse dodi mums szon Dien; * Pamutale mums musu Noschegun, kademas pametan nousson Pyktainekans; * No wede numus panam Paadomam; * Swalbadi numes ne wust Tayne. ;Vaterunser in gemischter Mundart * Thawe nuson kas tu asse Angangon, * Swintits wirst twais Emmens; * Pergeis twais Laeims; * Twais Quaits audasseisin na Semmey, key Andangon; * Nusan deininan Geittin deis numons schindeinan; * Bha atwerpeis numans nuson Auschautins, kay mas atwerpimay nuson Auschautenikamans; * Bha ny wedais mans Enperbandan; * Sclait is rankeis mans assa Wargan. Amen Im nördlichen Ostpreußen bildete sich durch die Flüchtlinge aus Samogitien und Litauen ein eigener Dialekt heraus, das sogenannte Preußisch-Litauisch. Der nadrauische Dialekt soll dem prußischen am nächsten sein. Vaterunser im Insterburgischen Dialekt (nach Prediger Hennig) * Tewe musu, kurs essi Danguje, * Buk szwenczamas Wardas tawo, * Ateik tawo Karalijste; * Buk tawo Walle kaip Daguje, taip ir an Zemes; * Duna musu dieniszka duk mums ir sze Diena; * Atleisk mums musu Kaltes, kaip mes atoeidzjam sawo Kaltiems; * Ne wesk mus Pagundima; * Bet gelbek mus nu Pikto. Vaterunser im nadrauischen Dialekt (nach Simon Prätorius) * Tiewe musu, kursa tu essi Debsissa, * Szwints tiest taws Wards; * Akeik mums twa Walstybe; * Tawas Praats buk kaip Debbesissa taibant wirszu Sjemes; * Musu dieniszka May e duk mums ir szen Dienan; * Atmesk mums musu Griekus, kaip mes pammetam musi Pardokonteimus; * Ne te wedde mus Baidykle; * Bet te passarge mus mi wissa Louna (Pikta) Ostpreußenlied (Übersetzung Günther Kraft-Skalwynas) * Zemme tumsan medijan (Land dunkler Wälder) * aiskun azzaran (klarer Seen) * diriu twaian laukan (ich sehe deiner Felder) * zwaigstans stebuklans (lichte Wunder) * Druzai burai guba (starke Bauern gehen) * pa kaikoplugei (hinterm Pferdepflug) * kirsha platuns zamjins (über breite Äcker) * glaudia pepalei (streichen Vögel) * Bhe stos juros shalka (Und die Meere rauschen) * stans grimans kisnan (die Lieder der Zeit) * Braidei stalle kirdia (Elche stehn und lauschen) * stwi en praboutskan (dort in die Ewigkeit) Schrift der Prußen miniatur|Prußenfahnen Allgemein wird berichtet, die Prußen hätten keine Schrift gehabt. Diese Behauptung diente wohl der Unterstellung, man habe ein unkultiviertes barbarisches Volk bezwungen. Archäologische Funde weisen einen regen Handel mit Griechenland, Rom, kaukasischen Ländern, England und Skandinavien nach. Die Prußen hatten also Berührung mit Kulturen, in denen Schrift bekannt war. Simon Grunau schreibt von zwei Fahnen von je vier Ellen Länge und drei Ellen Breite. Die Kriegsfahne zeigt die drei Hauptgötter und weist eine Inschrift mit schwer zu übersetzenden Runenzeichen auf. Ähnliche Runen finden sich auf dem Runenstein zu Jelling (Dänemark). Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass diese aus dem 5./6. Jahrhundert stammende Schrift von König Waidewut und seinem Bruder, dem Kriwe (Priester) Bruteno vom cimbrischen Stamm mitgebracht wurde. Mit der Zeit kamen Zeichen hinzu, die archaisch griechischer Herkunft sein können. Die zweite Fahne zeigt den Wappenschild des Waidewut oder eines anderen Fürsten. Das Schild wird von zwei Blauschimmeln in aufrechter Springposition gehalten. Auf dem Schild selbst ist ein Bär in Menschengestalt mit geöffnetem Maul und herausgestreckter Zunge abgebildet. Nach Hartknoch soll sie auch eine Inschrift gehabt haben. miniatur|links|hochkant=3.0 miniatur|Heidnische Hauptgötter Patolos (Sterbegott), Perkunos (Donnergott), Potrimpos (Fruchtbarkeitsgott) Beide Fahnen wurden noch im 13. Jahrhundert benutzt. Die Inschrift der Kriegsfahne (von Simon Grunau 1326 aufgeschrieben) bedeutet „Gott Korche! Zürne mit den Verheerern, tue ihnen Böses“. Die Prußen übermittelten ihre Botschaften in Knotenschrift. Fäden und Schnüre in verschiedenen Farben und Stärken wurden an die „Kriwulen“, die schlangenähnlichen Krummstäbe gehängt und drückten Nahrungsmittel, Gefahren, Materialien und anderes aus. Die Mengen wurden durch die Anzahl der Knoten dargestellt. Eingeritzte Runen zeigten Sender und Empfänger an. Andere Zeichen fanden sich auf Holzbrettchen, Tongegenständen, Häuten, Baumrinden, Stäbchen und Knochen. Stämme Es gab zwölf prußische Stämme in den entsprechenden Landschaften (Gauen): Das Siedlungsgebiet erstreckte sich zwischen der unteren Weichsel (poln. Wisla) und der unteren Memel (lit. Nemunas, russ. N'eman), wobei beide nicht als Begrenzung aufzufassen sind (nach Meinung von Linguisten auch westlich der Weichsel bis an die Persante). Die prußischen Bezeichnungen sind Barta, Chelmo, Notanga, Pamede, Sasna und Lubava, Suduwa, Galinda, Nadruwa, Pagude, Semba, Skalwa und Warme. Urkundliche Erwähnungen miniatur|Prußisches Hauptheiligtum Romowe im Samland Ptolemäus gibt in seinen Aufzählungen der baltischen Völker die Galinder, Sudauer und Borussai an. Als Brus/ Bruzi werden die Prußen von einem bajuwarischen Geographen Mitte des 9. Jahrhundert erwähnt; spätere Reisende wie Wulfstan von Haithabu auf dem Weg nach der prußischen Handelsstadt Truso und Ibrahim Ibn Jakub, der selbst diese Gegend nicht bereist hatte, berichten ebenfalls über sie. Angaben in frühen Quellen beschreiben eher die Balten allgemein, etwa die Aesti in Tacitus Germania (auch wenn die heutigen Esten keine Balten sind). Aussagen aus Jordanes' De Origine Actibusque Getarum („Vom Ursprung und den Taten der Gothen“) lassen sich eher auf die Goten beziehen, da diese zu Beginn ihrer langen Wanderung an der unteren Weichsel siedelten und mit Prußen in Berührung kamen. Kaiser Otto III. Missionspolitik wandte sich zunehmend den östlichen Gebieten zu. Die Missionierung der Prußen ist mit Adalbert von Prag verbunden, der zunächst gastfreundlich aufgenommen wurde. Er starb 997 den Märtyrertod (vermutlich bei Tenkitten Kreis Fischhausen), und es ist davon auszugehen, dass er sich respektlos gegenüber dem in der Nähe befindlichen prußischen Hauptheiligtum Romuwa/Romowe verhalten hat. Er wurde auch von den Prussen als von Boleslaw I. Chrobry gesandter Spion erkannt. Dem Heiligen Adalbert folgte Bruno von Querfurt. Er gilt als nachweislich erster Christ, der in das Gebiet des späteren Masuren gelangte. Im Jahr 1009 wurde er von den Sudauern erschlagen. An ihn erinnert das „Brunokreuz“ am Löwentinsee. Diese fehlgeschlagenen Missionsreisen bewirkten, dass die Prußen zunehmend ins westliche Blickfeld gerieten und dass Adam von Bremen gegen Ende des 11. Jahrhunderts in seiner Chronik der Hamburger Bischöfe über sie berichtete. Auf einer Bronzetür des Gnesener Doms aus dem 11./12. Jahrhundert findet sich die wohl erste bildliche Darstellung der Prußen. Unterwerfung und Christianisierung der Prußen In der Geschichtsschreibung tauchen die Prußen wieder auf, als der böhmische Bischof Adalbert (eigentl. Vojtěch) von Prag 997 versuchte, sie zu christianisieren. Die parallel zur Missionierung erfolgenden Eroberungsversuche durch Bolesław I. machten Adalbert als Spion verdächtig; seine Missachtung der heiligen Haine führte dann zu seinem Tod durch Prußen. In der Folgezeit versuchte Polen mehrmals, das Siedlungsgebiet der Prußen zu erobern, um damit einen Zugang zur Ostsee zu gewinnen. Diese ebenfalls unter dem Vorwand der Missionierung durchgeführten Kriegszüge scheiterten jedoch am Widerstand der Prußen. Weitere Versuche (1209, 1220 und danach) durch Herzog Konrad von Masowien, die Prußen zu unterwerfen, konnten von diesen immer wieder erfolgreich abgewehrt werden. Konrad stiftete auf Anraten des Bischofs Christian von Oliva 1224 einen Orden aus deutschen Rittern, die Ritter von Dobrin. Es waren nur wenige Ritter und auch diese konnten von den Prußen abgewehrt werden. Da sich Konrad nun durch die Abwehr der Prußen selbst verunsichert sah, rief er den Deutschen Orden zu Hilfe. In 1224 hatte Kaiser Friedrich II. Livland, Preußen usw. in kaiserlichen Schutz genommen und die Einwohner als Reichsfreie nur direkt der Kirche und dem Kaiserreich direkt unterstellt und sie von Dienst und Jurisdiktion jeglicher Herzöge befreit. Ende 1224 verkündete der Papst der gesamten Christenheit, dass er Bischof Wilhelm von Modena als Legaten für Livland, Preußen usw. eingesetzt habe. miniatur|Erwerbungen des Deutschen Ordens in Preußen und des 1237 mit ihm vereinigten [[Schwertbrüderordens in Kurland und Livland bis 1260]] Um die Nordgrenze Masowiens, also die Südgrenze Preußens wieder zu festigen, bot Herzog Konrad von Masowien dem Deutschen Ritter-Orden Landrechte im Gegenzug für militärische Unterstützung als Gegenleistung ihrer Hilfe an. Der Deutsche Orden wartete aber ab, bis er den Besitz Preußens vom Kaiser bestätigt bekam, was mit der Goldenen Bulle von Rimini 1226 geschah. Im Vertrag von Kruschwitz aus dem Jahr 1230 wurden dem Deutschen Orden durch Herzog Konrad das Kulmerland sowie alle künftigen Eroberungen in Preußen mit allen zugehörigen Rechten als Schenkung übertragen. Die Originalurkunde des Vertrages ist nicht mehr erhalten. Es wird ernsthaft diskutiert, ob es sich bei dem Vertrag um ein Diktat des Ordens oder eine Fälschung handelt. Die Eroberungen wurden unter dem Vorwand der Christianisierung betrieben: „… sollte der Orden die Mühe des Krieges auf sich nehmen, den Einmarsch ins Prußenland und dessen Eroberung – ad integriendum et optinendum terram Pruszie – , Gott zu Ehren und zum Lob – ad honorem et gloriam veri Die -, das heißt mit dem Ziel, die Heiden zur Taufe zu zwingen.“ Udo Arnold, Biskup, Marian: Der Deutschordensstaat Preussen in der polnischen Geschichtsschreibung der Gegenwart, Elwert Vlg, 1982, S. 57. In der Regel wurde den besiegten Stämmen die Forderung zur Annahme der Taufe überbracht. Kamen diese der Forderung nicht nach, so wurde sie teilweise unter Folter und Bedrohung mit dem Tode, teilweise auch durch öffentliches Köpfen einiger Leute erzwungen, so dass es die Übrigen angesichts dieser Fakten vorzogen, der Forderung zur Taufe schleunigst nachzukommen. Es hat andererseits viele freiwillig Bekehrte gegeben, doch bestand für die Neubekehrten stets die Gefahr vor der zügellosen Begehrlichkeit der christlichen Nachbarfürsten. Zudem wurden sie durch die Auflage abgeschreckt, dass ihr Eigentum in den Besitz der Kirche gehe, wenn keine männlichen Nachfolger vorhanden sind. Die Quellenlage bezüglich der angerichteten Gräuel der Ordensritter ist schwach, werden doch bis heute die Archive des Ritterordens geschlossen gehalten. Peter von Dusburg zieht es vor, die Taten des Ordens zu beschönigen, dafür aber die Übeltaten der Prußen hervorzuheben. So berichtet er über die Not der neuen Kolonisten aus Deutschland, die der Orden herbeigelockt hatte, um seine Position zu stärken: dass sie ihre Felder nur im Schutze der Dunkelheit bestellen und dann trotzdem nicht sicher sein konnten, dass ihre Ernte nicht gestohlen oder vernichtet wurde. Die Not der Prußen, denen ihre Äcker und damit ihre Lebensgrundlage entzogen wurde, sieht er nicht: „Mehrere andere Burgen bauten Edle und Lehnsleute, welche von Deutschland her mit ihrem Haus, ihrer Familie und Verwandtschaft zur Unterstützung des genannten Landes gekommen waren, deren Namen Gott allein weiss … Und sie tödteten elendiglich alle alten Christen, welche aus Deutschland zur Unterstützung des Landes Preussen gekommen waren, und schleppten die Frauen und Kinder in ewige Gefangenschaft.“ Lediglich bei Simon Grunau finden sich Passagen, die auf die Gewalt der Ordensleute weisen: „Von kindertaufen zum andern mahll. Auch wardtt geboten bei hundertt mark busse, das die eltern, so ihre kinder hetten lassen von den ketzern taufen, die sollte man auf eine neues taufen, den man wuste, das die ketzer von der taufe nichts gehalten“ … „Sie wurden auch gekresemett, und die mutter, welche noch im leben waren, musten zur kirchen gehen und thun ihr gebur, ob es ihnen gleichs nichtt gefiel.“Grunau, Simon: Preussische Chronik, Duncker & Humblot, 1892, S. 192–193 Hochmeister Sigfried von Feuchtwangen erließ 1307 etliche diskriminierende Gesetze: „Wer Preussisch Gesinde hält/ soll verpflichtet seyn/ daß er sein Gesinde dazu halte/ daß ein ieglicher alle Sontage seine Beichte soll dem Priester thun/ und sollen zu der Kirchen gehen/ und sollen mit niemand Preussische Sprache reden/ bei Straffe drei guter Marck.“ „Wir setzen und gebiethen/ daß in Städten und Vorstädten/ in Teutschen Dörffern/ Höfen/ Krügen/ und Kindelbieren/ kein Preuß zu einem Regiment soll gesetzet werden/ und soll auch nicht Bier schencken/ weder Fraue noch Mann/ sondern sie sollen die wüsten Erbe/ wüste Huben reumen und bewohnen/ und die wüsten Aecker bauen/ bei verlust z. guten Marcken.“ „So ein Dienstbothe entlieffe seiner Herrschafft/ so mag man demselben nachreisen/ und ihn mit einem Ohr annaglen/ wo er ihn überkömbt.“ „Niemand soll aufnehmen und beherbergen verlauffene Bauern/ und Verlauffen Gesinde in seinem Hause/ bei Straffe dreissig guter Marck.“ „Kein Gärtner soll über zwey Pferde halten/ ohne Verlaub der Herrschafft/ bei Verlust seiner Pferde.“Schüz lib.2.Chron.fol.54 in Tolkemita waistsennei II/2008, Berlin Erst mit der Friedensurkunde von 1249 erhielten die Prußen überhaupt Rechte: freies Erwerbsrecht, weit gehendes Erbrecht, bedingtes Veräußerungsrecht über Mobilien, Verkaufsrecht von Immobilien (Jedoch mit Stellung einer dem Wert entsprechende Kaution, damit sie nicht zu den Ordensfeinden überliefen. Der Orden hatte jedoch stets Vorkaufsrecht), das Recht frei und selbständig vor weltlichen und geistlichen Gerichten die Sachen zu führen, Sprößlinge edler Geschlechter konnten in den Ritterstand aufsteigen, Pflicht, den Zehnten aus den Scheuern an den Orden zu zahlen, Pflicht an allen Kriegsreisen teilzunehmen, Bewaffnung je nach Verhältnissen. Alle Rechte gingen jedoch verloren, sobald jemand zum Heidentum abfiel. Rechte, Besitz und Privilegien blieben also mit Wohlverhalten, Taufe und Christentum verknüpft. Volkssagen aus West- und Ostpreußen bieten ein weiteres, nicht zu unterschätzendes Quellenmaterial. Hier wird vom Fällen heiliger Bäume, vom Töten heiliger Schlangen und vom Schänden heiliger Haine berichtet, Taten, zu denen oft die Einheimischen herangezogen wurden. Auch wird erzählt, dass diese auf das Brechen des Tabu mit Schlaganfällen („ein schiefs Maul“), Herzinfarkten („tot umfielen“) und Krankheiten („vom Lager nicht aufstanden“) reagierten. Motivationen für die prußischen Aufstände war neben all diesen Zwängen und Freveln die Enttäuschung über nicht eingehaltene Versprechen der Ordensritter, gepaart mit günstigen politischen Konstellationen. Nachdem die Ordensritter gemerkt hatten, dass sie bei den Prußen auf erheblichen Widerstand hinsichtlich der Christianisierung stießen, wurden die „Bekehrungsversuche“ immer weniger zimperlich. Obwohl aus einer späteren Zeit stammend, mag der folgende Bericht über eine der häufigen sogenannten „Litauerfahrten“, die in der Endphase des Ritterordens zur Belustigung westlichen Adels stattfanden, diese Methoden illustrieren: Zu Ordenszeiten wurde die frühe Taufe der Neugeborenen geboten und bei Nichtbefolgen mit Bestrafungen geahndet. Das hatte zur Folge, dass dies häufig zum Tod des Säuglings und der Wöchnerin führte, zumal die weiten Wege während des Winters besonders beschwerlich waren. Selbst Jahrhunderte später hatte sich das noch derart tief in das Volksgedächtnis eingegraben, dass man sich 1840 in den Provinzialblättern Gedanken macht, wie die auffällig hohe Säuglingssterblichkeit einzudämmen sei. So schildert ein Gutsbesitzer: „Es findet nämlich auf dem platten Land ziemlich allgemein der Gebrauch statt, daß nicht allein die jungen Kinder, in einem Alter von 5 bis 6 Tagen, zu jeder Jahreszeit nach den, oft meilenweit entfernt liegenden, Kirchen zur Taufe gebracht werden; sondern die Mütter halten auch gleichzeitig ihren Kirchgang, um nicht noch länger ihren häuslichen Geschäften sich entziehen zu dürfen; denn die Leute sind der Meinung, es sei strafbar, in dieser Zeit unter ihrem Dache hervor zu treten, bevor sie in der Kirche gewesen sind.“ Gleichzeitig wirft er der Geistlichkeit vor „der Herr Pfarrer nimmt es übel, wenn wir die Kinder, welche in der Woche geboren werden, nicht den nächsten Sonntag taufen lassen, weil er, falls das Kind vor der Taufe stirbt, des Taufgeldes verlustig geht.“ Er schildert einen Vorfall mit einem Vater, dessen Kind „wie er sich ausdrückte, zum Sterben sei“ derart erschrocken geweint habe, weil der Gutsherr eine Kutschfahrt zur Taufe bei derart schlechtem Wetter schlichtweg abgelehnt hatte. Der Vater befürchtete, dass das Kind der ewigen Seligkeit nicht werde teilhaftig sein und nicht auf dem Friedhof beerdigt werden könne. Er gab erst nach, als der Gutsherr ihm versichert hatte, das Kind auf seinem eigenen Familien-Begräbnis beizusetzen. Das Kind sei übrigens gesund geworden und konnte acht Tage später getauft werden. Ein Prediger Krause aus Nibudschen nimmt dazu Stellung: „Als der deutsche Ritterorden die Eingeborenen unsers Vaterlandes unterjochte und im Jahre 1249 den ersten Friedensvergleich schloß, da mußten die Neubekehrten versprechen, das geborene Kind sogleich, oder doch innerhalb 8 Tagen, in die Kirche zur Taufe zu bringen“. Er zitiert weiterhin aus dem Insterburgschen General-Rezeß von 1638, wonach die Bevölkerung dazu geneigt habe, die Kinder recht lange ungetauft zu lassen und ihnen daher auferlegt wurde, die Kinder innerhalb zwei oder drei Tagen taufen zu lassen („bei ein Floren polnischer Strafe“). Prediger Krause sagt weiterhin, dass eine in 600 Jahren gewachsene Gewohnheit wohl hundert Jahre brauchen werden um nicht mehr Gewohnheit zu sein und erklärt die Seelenlage der Einheimischen so: „Man hegt die Ansicht, ein ungetauftes Kind könne durch kleine böse Geister, welche man Barstukai nennt, geraubt oder vertauscht werden, indem sie statt eines frommen Kindes, einen Balg in die Wiege legen können. Darum wird, solange das Kind ungetauft ist, in der Nähe der Wiege die Nacht hindurch eine Lampe gebrannt. Diese aber braucht Oel und der Arme hat es nicht im Überfluß, er geht damit so sparsam um, daß er im Winter um 4 Uhr Nachmittags, wenn es dunkel geworden ist, auf sein Lager steigt, um nur nicht Oel brennen zu dürfen. Um dieses Oel, besonders in langen Nächten, zu ersparen, darum eilt man mit der Taufe und läßt sie recht oft am Tage nach der Geburt vollziehen, weil man dadurch aller Sorge wegen böser Geister überhoben zu sein meint.“Provinzialblätter Königsberg 1840/1841 in Tolkemita waistsennei II/2008, Berlin Chronologie der Unterwerfung miniatur|hochkant=2.0|Fries am [[Gnesener Dom]] * 1234 erfolgreicher Feldzug des Ordens gegen die Prußen. * 1242 erster großer Prußenaufstand (unter Leitung von Herkus Monte) * 1249 Vertrag von Christburg mit Friedensbedingungen (betraf die Stämme Pomesanien, Warmien, Natangen, nicht jedoch die weiter östlich gelegenen). * 1260 bis 1272 zweiter großer Aufstand der Prußen nach der Schlacht an der Durbe Besetzungen durch den Deutschen Orden: * Kulmer Land (Ausgang von Thorn): 1230 Nessau, 1231 Thorn, 1232 Kulm, 1234 Rehden, 1234 Graudenz * Pomesanien (Ausgang von Kulm): 1234 Marienwerder, 1234 Schlacht bei Christburg, 1248 Christburg, 1248 Preußisch Holland, 1250 Marienburg, (1398 Dirschau, 1398 Danzig) * Warmien (Ausgang von Marienwerder): 1237 Elbing, 1239 Braunsberg, 1239 Balga * Natangen (Ausgang von Balga): 1240 Kreuzburg * Samland (Ausgang von Balga): 1255 Königsberg, 1255 Schlacht bei Rudau, 1258 Labiau, 1258 Wehlau, 1265 Tapiau * Pogesanien (Ausgang von Braunsberg): 1241 Heilsberg * Barta (Ausgang von Heilsberg): 1245 Rößel * Sassen (Ausgang von Thorn): 1260 Löbau, 1268 Neidenburg, 1272 Gilgenburg, 13. Jh. Osterode, 1306 Soldau * Galindien (Ausgang von Kreuzburg): 1285 u. 1348 Lötzen, 1335 u. 1396 Angerburg, 1345 Johannisburg, 1360 Ortelsburg * Nadrauen (Ausgang von Wehlau): 1275 Kamswykus * Sudauen (Ausgang von Lötzen): ca. 1280 u. 1398 Lyck, 1283 Region Suwalki (1398 an Litauen), 1392 Methenburg (1398 an Litauen) * Schalauen (Ausgang von Labiau): 1288 Ragnit Methoden der Unterwerfung Der Orden übernahm weitgehend prußische Burgen, die aus Holz, Erde und Steinen erbaut waren. Jedoch errichtete er auch Burgen aus gebrannten Ziegeln, bei denen Kriegsgefangene und prußische Bauern Frondienste leisteten. Diese Burgen waren meist für 2000 Mann ausreichend und fassten einen Versorgungsvorrat, der für eine zweijährige Belagerung vorgesehen war. Die militärische und organisatorische Überlegenheit der Ritter veranlasste die prußischen Häuptlinge zu Verhandlungen, zumal die Keule, ihre traditionelle Waffe, sich als unterlegen erwiesen hatte und sie es im Gegensatz zu den Žemaiten (Samogiten/Samaiten) und Litauern nicht verstanden hatten, sich unter einem König zu einigen. Besonders erfolgreich verhandelten solche Häuptlinge, die man mit Versprechungen (u. a. dem, dass niemand zur Taufe gezwungen werden solle) geködert hatte. Deutsche und polnische Geistliche waren bestrebt, das Christentum zu verbreiten, außerdem schickte man etliche prußische Knaben nach Deutschland, insbesondere nach Magdeburg, damit sie dort in christlicher Lehre und deutscher Sprache unterrichtet wurden. Von diesen liefen jedoch etliche in den Befreiungskämpfen wieder zu ihren Landsleuten über. Im Schutz der errichteten Burgen siedelten sich in den Vorburgen (sogenannten Lischken) Handwerker, Gewerbetreibende und Bauern an, so dass diese rasch zu Städten heranwuchsen. Später wurden in die Stadtordnungen diskriminierende Punkte aufgenommen, wonach Prußen, Polen, Litauern und Juden das Wohnen in den Städten nicht erlaubt war, so dass in Städten nur noch Deutsche siedelten. Auf dem flachen Land durften zunächst auch Prussen ihren angestammten Besitz behalten, später wurde dies von der Taufe abhängig gemacht. Erfolgloser Freiheitskampf Im Laufe des 13. Jahrhunderts gelang es dem Deutschen Ritterorden durch steten Zufluss an neuen Kräften nach langen Auseinandersetzungen, die Prußen zu unterwerfen und zu christianisieren. In den von Prußen bewohnten Dörfern wurden meist bekehrte Prußenhäuptlinge als Verwalter eingesetzt, die beim eigenen Volk höchst unbeliebt waren, zumal sie die unterjochten Bauern mit Waffengewalt zu Frondiensten zusammentrieben. Diese Ausbeutung zusammen mit nicht eingehaltenen Versprechen (besonders in Glaubensdingen) steigerte die Empörung der Prußen. Peter von Dusburg und Simon Grunau schildern Verbrechen der Ordensritter, die sie aus Wut über das zähe Festhalten der Prußen an ihren Göttern und ihren Heiligtümern begingen. Dies war Anlass für die Prußenaufstände, die bald mit verheerender Wucht durch das vom Orden besetzte Land gingen. Der ostpommersche Samboridenfürst Swantopolk II. kam den Prußen zu Hilfe, möglicherweise nicht ganz uneigennützig, hatte er doch gesehen, dass der Orden sich nicht mit der Versklavung der Prußen begnügt hatte sondern dabei war, einen mächtigen Staat zu errichten. Ihn traf dann auch folgerichtig der Bannstrahl des Papstes. Danach galt er als vogelfrei. miniatur|„Ein heidnischer Prus“ – Prußischer Krieger mit traditionellen Wurf-Keulen im Gürtel und mit Schlag-Keule. An den Füßen die „Pareisgen“ aus Rindenbast, die im Sumpf nicht steckenblieben Inzwischen hatten die Prußen fast ihr gesamtes Gebiet zurückerobert, sogar einige Ordensburgen eingenommen. Nur die Burgen Elbing, Balga, Thorn, Kulm, Rhedin trotzten den Angriffen. Der Herzog von Masovien half dem Orden, so dass dieser das Kulmer Land wiedergewinnen konnte. 1243 rief Innozenz IV. zum Kreuzzug gegen die Prußen auf. Svantepolk wurde 1244 zu Friedensverhandlungen gezwungen, den Vertrag unterzeichnete er jedoch erst, nachdem der Orden die Zusicherung gegeben hatte, den Krieg nicht fortzusetzen und von der Unterdrückung der Prußen abzulassen. Der Orden hielt auch diese Versprechen nicht ein, so dass Svantepolk im Jahr 1245 den aufständischen Prußen zu Hilfe eilte und die Ritter vertrieb. Dem Orden blieben nur die Burgen Balga, Elbing, Kulm und Thorn. Während Prußen und Ostpommern sich im jahrelangen Kampf erschöpft hatten, rekrutierte der Orden ständig neue Ritter, die meist nur ein Jahr, selten zwei, unter Waffen standen. So ließ man sich im Jahr 1249 auf Friedensverhandlungen ein. In Christburg (heute Dzierzgoń) wurde in 18 Punkten die gegenseitigen Rechte und Pflichten festgelegt, wobei sich diejenigen für die Prußen nicht wesentlich von denen der Deutschen unterschieden. Trotzdem legten die Prußen ihre Waffen nicht ab, hatten sich die Versprechen des Ordens zu oft als brüchig erwiesen. Wegen der Unwegsamkeit des Gebietes konnte von einer Beherrschung durch die Ordensritter nicht die Rede sein, schon gar nicht von einer kontinuierlichen Eintreibung von Abgaben. 1250 endete ein Versuch, die Natanger zu unterwerfen, mit der Niederlage des Ordens. Nach Grunau kamen dabei 54 Ritter und 1500 Waffenträger ums Leben. Die noch nicht eroberten Galinder wollten ihrer Unterjochung zuvorkommen und wandten sich an die Herzöge von Kujawien und Masowien. Der Orden war damit nicht einverstanden und führte 1253 mit Hilfe frisch eingetroffener Kreuzritter einen Kriegszug gegen die Barter und Galinder. Da die meisten Bewohnen geflüchtet waren, blieben größere Kampfhandlungen aus. Inzwischen bereitete der Orden mit aller Macht die Eroberung des Samlandes vor. Poppo von Osterna, seit 1254 Landmeister, erhielt Hilfe von Ottokar von Böhmen, Rittern aus Sachsen, Thüringen, Meißen, Brandenburg und vom Rhein. Nach Grunau sollen es 60.000 Mann gewesen sein, was wohl zu hoch gegriffen sein dürfte. Ebenso unterstützten der Markgraf von Brandenburg, die Bischöfe von Kulm, Ermland und Ölnitz sowie Rudolf von Habsburg das Unternehmen. Vor dieser Übermacht ergaben sich die Samländer und ließen sich taufen. Der schwache Widerstand der Samländer lässt sich wohl auch dadurch begründen, dass sich bedingt durch jahrhundertelangen Überseehandel eine besitzende Schicht herausgebildet hatte und denen der Komtur Burkhart von Hornhausen ihr Eigentum verbürgte. Nicht selten wurden ihnen noch 15 bis 25 Familien aus dem Volk zugewiesen und ihnen zu Gehorsam verpflichtet. Die Edlen zahlten im Gegensatz zu den untergebenen Familien keine Abgaben. 1255 erbauten die Ordensritter zur Sicherung ihrer Eroberung die Burg Königsberg anstelle der Prußenburg Twangste (Tuvangste). 1256 erhoben sich die Natanger erneut, ein Jahr später kam es zum ersten Aufstand im Samland. Auch in den nächsten Jahren versuchten es prußische Abordnungen (mit Hinweis auf ihnen gegebene Versprechen) in Verhandlungen mit dem Orden die Verringerung der Abgaben und Frondienste zu erreichen. 1261 ließ der Ordensvogt Walrod Mirabilis eine solche Abordnung im Versammlungshaus einschließen und das Haus verbrennen. Daraufhin brach in sechs Landschaften ein allgemeiner Aufstand aus. Dusburg und Grunau berichten, dass an der Spitze jene junge Prußen standen, die die Ritter auf deutschen Schulen ausgebildet hatten und die sich in der Kampfführung des Ordens bestens auskannten. Dies waren Auctuno aus Pogesanien, Synko aus Pomesanien, Glappo aus Warmien, Dyvane Clekine „der Bär“ aus Barten, Hercus Monte aus Natangen und Richard Glande aus dem Samland. Der Orden konnte wieder nur seine großen Burgen halten, bis ein neues Heer unter Heinrich zu Rechenberg herangeführt wurde. Dies traf jedoch kaum auf Widerstand, da die Prußen sich in ihre Verhaue in den Wäldern zurückgezogen hatten. Erst bei Pokarben in Natangen überfielen die Prußen unter Hercus Monte die Kreuzfahrer und bereiteten ihnen eine empfindliche Niederlage. Ein zweites Ordensheer wurde 1263 von den Samländern unter Richard Glande aufgerieben. Die Burgen Heilsberg, Braunsberg konnten genommen werden, während Königsberg, Kreuzburg und Bartenstein in Ordenshand blieben. Mit Hilfe der Livländer und abtrünniger Prußenhäuptlinge (sogenannte Withinge, die mit bevorrechtigten Orten – sogenannten Vitten – belohnt wurden) eroberte der Orden 1264 das Samland zurück. Barta, Natangen, Teile Warmiens, Pogesanien und Pomesanien wurde von Prußen beherrscht. Unter Hercus Monte wurde mit Hilfe von Belagerungsmaschinen die letzten Burgen genommen, zuerst Kreuzburg, dann Bartenstein. Bei Löbau erlitt der Orden eine weitere Niederlage. In einer Kreuzzugspredigt von Papst Urban IV. heißt es: „Nicht ohne Tränen haben wir gehört, wie für des Glaubens Sache, die bisher in jenen Landen unter so unendlichen Mühen und Bedrängnissen gefördert wurde, jüngst fast 1000 Ordensbrüder durch die grausame Hand der Ungläubigen erschlagen worden sind.“ 1265 erschien dann ein weiteres Ordensheer, das wegen des milden Winters jedoch kaum etwas ausrichten konnte, da die ostpreußischen Sümpfe von Fremden nur bei Frost betreten werden konnten. Die Ritter begnügten sich mit der Erbauung der Burgen Tapiau und Brandenburg am Frischen Haff und zogen dann wieder ab. Svantepolk verstarb 1266, und sein Sohn Mestwin II. setzte die Politik seines Vaters fort, indem er die Weichselschifffahrt blockierte und dem Orden die Versorgung abschnitt. In dieser Zeit stürmten die Barter unter Clekine Christburg und die Pomesanier unter Synko Marienwerder. Die Verteidigung fand hauptsächlich in den westlichen Stammesgebieten statt. Von Süden kamen die Sudauer unter Skomand von Sudauen zu Hilfe. Sie eroberten Löbau, belagerten Kulm und Thorn, zerstörten die Festungen Starkenberg und Wartenberg. Die Burg Rhedin wurde immer wieder erobert und vom Orden mit Hilfe der Masovier zurückgewonnen. 1271 rückte Clekine bis Schönburg vor, starb jedoch ohne die Burg erstürmt zu haben. Clemens IV. rief zu einem neuen Kreuzzug auf, danach 1272 Gregor X.. Diesmal wurde das Ordensheer durch einen starken Winter begünstigt. Glappo fiel, Hercus Monte geriet in die Hände der Ritter und wurde ermordet. Glande war gefallen ebenso wie Synko. Nur Auctumo kämpfte weiter. Die herbeieilenden Sudauer wurden zurückgedrängt. Dreizehn Jahre hatte der letzte große Freiheitskampf gedauert, nun aber ihrer Führer beraubt, gaben die Prußen ihren Widerstand auf und ergaben sich. Lediglich die drei Nordstämme der Nadrauer, Schalauer und Sudauer waren unbesiegt. 1276 wurden die Nadrauer mit Hilfe neuer Kreuzritter unterworfen, doch viele Einwohner flohen ins benachbarte Litauen. 1277 rückten die Ritter in Schalauen ein, stießen jedoch kaum auf Widerstand. Um die Stammesbande zu zerreißen, wurden die Schalauer umgesiedelt. Der Zug 1278 gegen die Sudauer, die häufig Unterstützung durch die Litauer erhielten, endete mit einer Niederlage, erst 1283 konnte dieser Stamm besiegt und Skomand zu Taufe bewegt werden. Als Belohnung erhielt er das Gut Stegnio, später Steegen. Auch die Sudauer wurden bewusst zersiedelt, u. a. nach Schalauen und ins Samland (Sudauischer Winkel). Die letzten unbezwungenen Sudauer zogen mit ihrem Häuptling Skurdo nach Litauen und kehrten nicht wieder. Nach 53 Jahren war das gesamte Prußenland unterworfen. Dass die Eroberer sich keinesfalls sicher fühlten, beweisen weitere Errichtungen von Burgen und Befestigungsanlagen. miniatur|Besiegter Pruße, Königsberg 1684 Während der prußischen Aufstände kam in Folge von Kriegshandlungen und Umsiedlungen zweifellos eine große Anzahl von Prußen ums Leben; manche Forscher sprechen von 20 bis 50 % der Bevölkerung. Die noch im 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhunderts vertretene These, wonach bis zu 80 % der Prußen umgekommen seien, gilt mittlerweile als nicht mehr haltbar. Dennoch sollte in diesem Zusammenhang nicht von einem Völkermord an den Prußen im modernen Sinn gesprochen werden, weil die Quellenlage für derartige Aussagen zu dürftig ist. Autoren, die von der Ermordung von bis zu 50 % der prußischen Bevölkerungsgruppe ausgehen, übersehen dabei, dass zweifelsohne viele Prußen, die sich der Christianisierung widersetzten, ins damals noch „heidnische“ Litauen geflohen sein werden.Vgl. dazu beispielsweise die Ausführungen bei Jürgen Sarnowsky, Der Deutsche Orden, Verlag C.H.Beck oHG, München 2007, S. 41f., ISBN 978-3-406-53628-1 In den folgenden Jahrzehnten und Jahrhunderten förderte der vom Deutschen Ritterorden gegründete Ordensstaat den Zustrom deutscher Ritter, aber auch von Bauern und Bürgern aus aller Herren Länder, wodurch die Altpreussische Sprache ihre Eigenständigkeit verlor. Nur Teile blieben im ostpreußischen Platt und in den Ortsnamen erhalten. Die heidnische Kultur der Prußen wurde von der christlichen Kirche unterdrückt. Dennoch konnten die Prußen noch bis etwa 1700 ihre ethnische Identität bewahren. Danach jedoch akkulturierten sie sich vollständig an die sie umgebenden Deutschen, Polen und andere Völker. Spuren der prußischen Kultur Nach der Reformation trat die prußische Kultur wieder offener in Erscheinung, und wurde noch bis ins 17. und 18. Jahrhundert etwa vom preußischen Historiker Christoph Hartknoch nachgewiesen. Die Einwanderer und die angestammten Prußen verstanden sich gemeinsam als Preußen. Die offizielle Landessprache wurde das (Mittel-)Niederdeutsche der Hanse, spezifisch die ostpreußischen Dialekte. In Danzig wurde die niederdeutsche Amtssprache etwa 1577 vom Hochdeutschen abgelöst. Inoffiziell, d.h. zu Hause, redete die einheimische Bevölkerung mehrsprachig. Im Süden sprach man eine Mischsprache aus masovischen, polnischen, litauischen, prußischen und plattdeutschen Wörtern, im Norden eine aus prußischen, kurisch-lettischen, žemaitischen, litauischen und plattdeutschen. Ein Kinderreim Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts: * „Willi, Willi lop nach Haus, grum perkunji bus litaus“ (Übersetzung: „Willi, Willi, lauf nach Haus, es grollt Gewitter, es gibt gleich Regen“) Heutige Relikte der prußischen Sprache finden sich vor allem im Memelland und in polonisierten Ortsnamen im ehemaligen Ostpreußen und in niederpreußischen und hochpreußischen Dialekten. So findet sich im östlichen Masuren die Ortschaft Skomętno Wielkie am gleichnamigen See. Auch der bis 1945 gebräuchliche deutsche Name Skomanten weist auf den letzten Sudauerfürsten Skomand hin, der 1283 seinen Kampf gegen den Deutschen Orden aufgab. Am Ostufer des Skoment-Sees wurde Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts eine Wallanlage untersucht.Vgl. dazu Salemke (2005), Karten 19/10 und 19/11. Etliche Silberfunde, darunter der sudauische Silberschatz bei Skomenten im Kreis Lyck, belegen, dass der jahrhundertelange Handel mit Bernstein und Pelzen beträchtliche Gewinne abwarf. Prußen heute Die Prußen nahmen vielfach die Christianisierung an. Andere wurden unter dem Ritterorden und den deutschen Einwanderern zwangsweise assimiliert und konnten die alte Kultur jahrhundertelang nur versteckt leben. Um die prußische Geschichte, Kultur und Religion zu pflegen und in der Öffentlichkeit darzustellen, haben sich die in Deutschland lebenden Prußen in der 1980 gegründeten „Arbeitsgemeinschaft Tolkemita e.V.“ zusammengeschlossen. Der Name kommt aus der prußischen Sprache und bedeutet „Makler, Übersetzer, Dolmetscher“.Tolkemita Waistsennei/ Mitteilungen, div. Jahrgänge Ein Ziel des Vereins ist die Anerkennung des Status als ethnische Minderheit in Deutschland, die bisher abgelehnt wurde, da die Prußen nicht mehr in ihrem ursprünglichen Siedlungsraum leben. In Litauen, welches nach 1945 das nördliche Preußen erhielt, sind dagegen die Prußen seit 2002 als selbständige ethnische Vereinigung anerkannt. Lettische, litauische und polnische Menschen, die an den Prußen interessiert sind, betreiben im Internet ein Diskussionsforum in – teilweise rekonstruierter - prußischer Sprache. Seit 2005 unterhält die Tolkemita in Potsdam im „Kutschstall“ ein eigenes Museum unter dem Namen "Die Ersten Preußen". Literatur * Boockmann, Hartmut: Deutsche Geschichte im Osten Europas -Ostpreußen und Westpreußen, Berlin 2002, ISBN 3-88680-772-X * Brauer, Wilhelm Reinhold: Baltisch-Prussische Siedlungen westlich der Weichsel, Nicolaus-Copernicus-Verlag, Münster 1988 * Buga, Kazimieras: Die Vorgeschichte der aistischen Stämme, Leipzig 1924 * Crome, Hans: Die Burgen der alten Preußen, Burg „Kadina“, 1926, Mitteilungen des Vereins für die Geschichte Ost- und Westpreußens 1926–1931, Tolkemita-Texte Dieburg * Crome, Hans: Längswälle in Ostpreußen, Königsberg 1937, Tolkemita-Texte Dieburg * Crome, Hans: Die Kriegsführung der alten Preußen, in Mitteilungen des Vereins für die Geschichte von Ost- und Westpreußen, Jahrgang 8 1934, Tolkemita-Texte Dieburg * Diehlmann, Hans Heinz: Die Türkensteuer im Herzugtum Preußen 1540, Band 1 Fischhausen- Schaaken- Neuhausen- Labiau, Verein für Familienforschung in Ost- und Westpreußen Hamburg 1998 * Diehlmann, Hans Heinz: Die Türkensteuer im Herzogtum Preußen 1540, Band 2, Memel – Tilsit, Hamburg 2006 * Diehlmann, Hans Heinz: Erbhuldigungsakten des Herzogtums Preußen, 1. Teil 1525 bis 1642, Hamburg 1980 * Deutschler, Yorck: Die Aestii – Bezeichnung für die heutigen Esten Estlands oder die untergegangenen Pruzzen Ostpreußens, in: Deutschler, Yorck, „Die Singende Revolution“ - Chronik der Estnischen Freiheitsbewegung (1987–1991), S. 196–198, Ingelheim, März 1998/Juni 2000, ISBN 3-88758-077-X * Dusburg, Peter von: Chronica Terre Prussie, Darmstadt 1984, ISBN 3-534-00604-6 * Eckdahl, Sven: Christianisierung - Siedlung - Litauenreise. Die Christianisierung Litauens als Dilemma des Deutschen Ordens, in Die Christianisierung Litauens im mitteleuropäischen Kontext (Lietuvos krikščionėjimas Vidurio Europos kontekste), Vilnius, Kunstmuseum Litauens 2005, S.189-205 * Eckert, Rainer, Bukevičiute, Elvire-Julia, Hinze, Friedhelm: Die baltischen Sprachen, eine Einführung, Langenscheidt 1994, 5. Auflage 1998 * Engel, C.: Vorgeschichte der altpreußischen Stämme, Königsberg 1935 * Gaerte, Wilhelm: Urgeschichte Ostpreußens, Gräfe und Unzer, Königsberg 1929 * Gaerte, Wilhelm: Das altpreußische Weiberfest, Tolkemita-Texte Dieburg * Gerlach, Heinrich: Preußen - Aufstieg, Glanz und Untergang, Weltbild-Verlag Augsburg, 1994, ISBN 3-89350-694-2 * Gerullis, Georg: Die altpreußischen Ortsnamen, Berlin, Leipzig 1922 * Gerullis, Georg: Zur Sprache der Sudauer-Jadwinger, in Festschrift A. Bezzenberger, Göttingen 1927 * Gimboth, Leo: Siedlungsgeographie Natangens zur Preußenzeit, Ungedr. Dissertation Königsberg 1923 * Gimbutas, Marija: Die Balten, Herbig München 1983 * Grunenberg, R.: Entwicklung der prußischen Bevölkerung bis 1939, in Tolkemita-Texte 62, Dieburg 2002 * Joachimsthaler, Jürgen: Innere Grenzen. Die Pruzzen als Palimpsest preußischer Literatur. In: Grenzen auf der Landkarte - Grenzen im Kopf? Kulturräume der östlichen Ostsee in der Literatur vom 19. Jahrhundert bis zur Gegenwart. Hrsg. v. Regina Hartmann. Bielefeld: Aisthesis 2010, S. 157-191. * Jurkat, Klaus-Peter: Gedanken und Fakten zur Bevölkerungsentwicklung in Ostpreußen, in Tolkemita-Texte 62, Dieburg 2002 * Klein, W.: Russen und Prußen: Geschichte und Geschichten um Kaliningrad. Halle, Projekte-Verl. Cornelius, 2009 * Klussis, Mikkels: Deutsch-Prußisches Grundwörterbuch, Institut Européen des Minorités Ethniques Dispersées mit Unterstützung des deutsch-prußischen Vereins Tolkemita, Vilnius 1999 * Lenz, Siegfried: Heimatmuseum, Hoffmann und Campe 1978 * Mannhardt, Wilhelm: Letto-Preussische Götterlehre, Lettisch-Literärische Gesellschaft, Riga 1936 * Mortensen, Hans: Siedlungsgeografie des Samlandes. Forschungen zur deutschen Landes- und Volkskunde, Stuttgart 1923 * Nesselmann, G.H.F.: Die Sprache der alten Preußen, Berlin 1845 * Palmaitis, Letas: Prussian Reconstructions; based upon „The Etymological Dictionary of Prussian“ by Vytautas Mažiulis (Mažiulis V. Prūsų kalbos etimologijos žodynas. Mokslas, Vilnius, I/ 1988, II/ 1993, III/ 1996, IV/ 1997) * Przybytek, Rozalia: Hydronymia Europaea, Ortsnamen baltischer Herkunft im südlichen Teil Ostpreußens, Stuttgart 1993 * Salemke, Gerhard: Lagepläne der Wallburganlagen von der ehemaligen Provinz Ostpreußen, Gütersloh 2005 * Schlüter, Otto: Wald, Sumpf und Siedlungsland in Altpreußen vor der Ordenszeit, Halle 1921 http://kpbc.umk.pl/dlibra/docmetadata?id=31684&from=latest * Schneidereit, A.: Die Prussen und der Deutsche Orden, dietz berlin * Slaski, Kazimirs: Volkstumswandel in Pommern vom 12. bis zum 20. Jahrhundert (1987), in: Kreplin, Klaus-Dieter (Hrg): Über Kaschuben * Spekke, A.: Die Baltischen Völker im ersten Jahrtausend der christlichen Ära : Zur Vorgeschichte der Prußen, Tolkemita-Texte 54 Dieburg 1998 * Weber, Lotar: Preußen vor 500 Jahren, Danzig 1878 * Wunder, Heide: Siedlungs- und Bevölkerungsgeschichte der Komturei Christburg (13.–16. Jahrhundert), Wiesbaden 1968 * Erich Weise: Handbuch der historischen Stätten in Ost- und Westpreussen, Stuttgart 1966 Weblinks * Balten Gebiet zur Bronzezeit nach M. Gimbutas * Baltische Stämme nach M. Gimbutas * Baltische Stämme 13. Jh. nach K. Buga * Prußische Stammesgebiete * Bevölkerungsentwicklung * Diskussionsforum in prußischer Sprache * Prußisches Wörterbuch * Prußenarbeitsgemeinschaft Tolkemita Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Balten Kategorie:Historische europäische Ethnie Kategorie:Ethnie (Ostpreußen) af:Pruise (volk) an:Prusians bat-smg:Prūsā cs:Prusové da:Gammelpreussere el:Προύσοι en:Old Prussians eo:Praprusoj es:Prusianos et:Preislased fi:Muinaispreussilaiset fr:Prussiens hu:Poroszok it:Prussiani ja:プルーセン lt:Prūsai lv:Prūši nds:Pruzzen nl:Pruisen (volk) nn:Gammalprøyssarane no:Gammelprøysserne pl:Prusowie pt:Prussianos ru:Пруссы sl:Prusi sv:Pruser th:ชนปรัสเซียเก่า uk:Прусси zh:古普鲁士人